


Bosom Buddies

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Bathing/Washing, Breasts, Duscae (Final Fantasy XV), Episode Duscae, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good clean fun, Laundry, OT4, Rule 63, Skinny Dipping, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Prompto is enthralled by the opportunities Duscae offers for seeing Noct, Gladio, and Ignis' boobs. (Chocobabes Roadtrip, day 1)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocobabes Roadtrip





	Bosom Buddies

When Noct asked Prompto to be one of her Crownsguard escort to Altissia, Prompto wouldn't say she was motivated _at all_ by her base instincts. She wanted to go for Noct and Queen Regis. For Lucis. It was only when they were in the car driving out of Insomnia and Gladio was enthusing about camping that she realized they were all going to be in the same tent. Changing clothes together. Washing up in lakes together, apparently. Gladio and Noct were lowkey excited about fishing.

But suddenly all Prompto could think of were boobs. Gladio's and Ignis' in particular; not to brag, but Prompto already knew what the royal boobs looked like. Noct had what Prompto thought of as a nice handful (not that she'd ever handled them, except in her imagination). Prompto was a bit bigger: her middle-school power-up turned her baby fat into muscle and gave her chest a fairly prominent lift. In their Crownsguard-issue sports bras, Noct was pleased she could get nearly flat while Prompto's boobs were still out there, facing the world.

They were supposed to be in disguise on the trip, kind of, and the uniforms office had made up four very un-uniform outfits, ostensibly to help them blend in with civilians. Gladio had gone from the same black trousers and jackets as everyone else to skintight leather and a tanktop with no bra at all, which meant Prompto was practically mouth-level with her nipples. Her biceps were bigger than her boobs, but she could probably still smother Prompto happily to death with her cleavage. She looked like she knew Prompto thought about it a lot, too.

Ignis, though... Prompto suspected her hair was incapable of being let down. Her incognito uniform was full coverage, button-down shirts and tailored trousers and leather driving gloves. Prompto was desperate to see what she looked like naked, or even in lingerie. Ignis' habit of early rising thwarted her, though.

When Prompto crashed the car on her first – and last – turn driving, she didn't know how to explain how distracting sitting next to Iggy was. She suspected Ignis knew anyway, somehow. _Eyes on the road, Prompto_ wasn't much removed from _My eyes are up here, Prompto_.

They were still in Duscae when Prompto got her wish granted, albeit in the nastiest way possible. Ignis executed a graceful leap away from garula impalement, but ended up flat on her back in a pile of dung. She got right back up, nearly eviscerated Gladio for calling it a _pretty shitty landing_ , and saw the fight to a swift finish.

"Good one," Gladio said, bumping fists with Noct, then nodding at Ignis. "Mind moving downwind?"

Ignis' hand tightened around the dagger she was still holding.

"Great idea," Prompto said, bouncing on her toes, adrenaline making her overly enthusiastic. "You and Noct stay here to butcher the beasts, while Iggy and I," she gestured downhill with manic energy, "go take a bath in the creek."

Noct crossed her arms and snorted in amusement. "Thanks, Gladio."

Prompto waved, and took off running. Even with her head start, Ignis still beat her to the water. She paused just long enough to pull off her fancy leather shoes and gloves but then continued wading in until she was waist-deep.

Prompto stripped down to her underwear and followed gingerly. "Toss me your clothes and I'll scrub them for you," she offered. Gladio insisted on using special soap that was supposedly environmentally friendly; it didn't foam, but it smelled a lot better than Ignis did now. She pulled the soap and the laundry brush out of the armiger and tried to look like she knew what to do with delicate fabrics.

Ignis didn't buy the act a second, but she took a deep breath, wrinkled her nose as she instantly regretted it, and removed her shirt as quickly as was humanly possible. And then her bra, and then her... everything else, which she lobbed over to Prompto with one hand, the other grabbing a bar of Gladio's likewise environmentally-friendly shampoo.

"Too bad the water's so cold," she said, starting in on the scrubbing. Gladio swore that doing laundry by hand built muscle, stamina, and character.

Ignis ducked her head under, and then stood to lather up her hair. "It is a wee bit nippy," she said, very dry for someone so wet. "But not un _bare_ able."

Prompto tried hard not to stare at her boobs, sensing a trap, but she couldn't help herself. Ignis had broad shoulders and narrow hips, but her breasts were the opposite, a gentle slope that filled out with sudden generosity. Her nipples angled slightly outward, which just made Prompto want to smoosh them together, and maybe chafe some warmth back into Iggy's poor wet boobs while she was at it. She tried to think of how to offer this service without seeming creepy, but words failed her.

"Are you all right?" Ignis asked, expression amused and concerned in equal measure. She was running the soap over herself in brisk no-nonsense strokes, down her arms and chest, which anyone could do, but then washed her own back like a professional contortionist. "My apologies for teasing, but you seem so... titillated."

Prompto hid her face in the nearest thing at hand, which was Ignis' freshly-scrubbed shirt. Great, that didn't help with the impression she was giving. "If I promise never to look again will you let me slink away in shame?"

"Certainly not. You might consider reciprocating, however. Fair is fair."

Prompto went hot all over, but lowered the shirt, giving it one more rinse and wring before tossing it up onto the grassy shore with Ignis' trousers and socks. She'd put her arm through the straps to keep Ignis' bra from floating away, and now regretted that practical impulse because she looked like a perverted laundry thief. Her hands were clumsy as she tried to give it a fast but good wash, and then it joined the pile of clothes.

Before she changed her mind, she grabbed the hem of her own bra and yanked it up over her head, flinging it impulsively to shore. She felt like she was blushing right down to her boobs, and she didn't want to see Ignis' reaction, except that was a lie. She wanted Ignis to look at her the way she looked at her. Fair being fair, and all.

She'd just screwed up her nerve to raise her chin and steal a glimpse when she heard Noct make a noise behind her, a half-choked laugh.

"What are you guys doing down here?"

"Skinny-dipping – good idea," Gladio said, shattering the mood entirely with her enthusiasm for outdoorsy pursuits. "You've got blood in your hair, Princess. Get Ignis to wash it out."

"I can do it myself," Noct said, sulky and muffled. Prompto turned around just enough to verify that Noct and Gladio were pulling their clothes off, too. "You done with the soap, Specs?"

"It's all yours," Ignis said, sloshing forward to hand it over. "I'll take this opportunity to relieve Prompto of cleaning duty and see to the mess you've made of your uniform."

Noct left off grumbling about how cold the water was ( _refreshing_ , Gladio corrected) to mutter, "I saved your life earlier, you know."

"Consider this a token of my appreciation." Prompto admired how Ignis didn't even need to roll her eyes; she conveyed the same meaning entirely by tone, which made Noct scowl. "Come now. We're all friends here."

" _Breast_ friends, even," Gladio added. She swept Prompto up off her feet and swung her around in a circle, laughing and flailing helplessly. "Got enough of an eyeful yet, blondie?"

"No such thing," Prompto said, giddy. "But if you kill me now I'll die happy. Are we really friends?"

Gladio set her down and ruffled her hair, messing up whatever had remained of her perfect styling. "Maybe. You planning on taking naked pictures of everyone next?"

The cascading mental images were glorious. " _Can I?_ "

"Sure," Noct said, with a shrug precisely calculated to antagonize Ignis with suggestiveness. "Knock yourself out."

Even though she had to know Noct was winding her up, Ignis was scandalized, just like clockwork. " _Noct_."

From behind, Gladio clapped her hands to either side of Prompto's chest, bouncing her boobs together with a wicked, "Knockers."

Ignis jabbed the scrubbing brush at each of them in turn. "I cannot take you _anywhere_ ," she snapped – still naked, still standing in a creek, still with her hair flat and dripping on her glasses.

Gladio was the first to burst into laughter, and Prompto and Noct followed. Noct tried to put Ignis in a headlock, possibly as an apology or to cheer her up, and they looked so ridiculous the last of Prompto's self-consciousness evaporated. She was with friends, despite her thirst and fixations. In this heady spirit of camaraderie, she spluttered out that she liked them all, a lot; not just their... assets, but everything.

But next time, she was definitely bringing her camera and making memories to last a lifetime.


End file.
